1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot baths, and more particularly, to a foot bath for use by swimmers in conjunction with a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of cleansing the feet of swimmers prior to their entry into a swimming pool is well known. This foot washing prevents the inadvertent tracking of debris into the swimming pool and promotes proper hygiene in regard to athlete's foot or the like.
Presently, a shallow pan which is filled with water and a chemical such as an anti-bacterial agent is used for foot cleansing. The filling of the pan with water and chemicals is very bothersome as well as time consuming, as the pan must be refilled periodically as the water and chemical solution is depleted. In addition, when granulated chemicals are used, special care must be exercised to assure the complete disolvement of the chemicals as undisolved chemicals may lead to skin irritation as a result of their concentrated strength.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a foot bath for use in conjunction with a swimming pool or the like which may be quickly and easily filled with chemicals and water.